noche II
by hikarilovi
Summary: zero conocerá que es la oscuridad ademas de conocer al héroe que lo salvo del lobo esa fria noche de invierno


**Hay de nuevo bueno advertencia este fic contiene spoiler del anime de vampire knight bueno sus personajes no me perteneces si lo fueran sería una serie yaoi y ect **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cuando desperté de ese sueño estaba en la enfermería de la academia, pero no en cualquiera si no en la que antes era de los vampiros! Vi a una chica de unos 20 vampiro.

Dónde estoy?-pregunte confuso y la mire tenía el cabello negro y largo y ojos rojos

Te desmáyate y el director te trajo a mi enfermería-me sonrió-bueno me llamo yukiku eguchi y tu?

Mi nombre es kiryuu zero-respondí sonriendo, ¿¡espera le sonreí a un vampiro?!

Bueno es mejor que te recuperes pronto zero-kun-

Eh porque?-la mire raramente

Me dio un papel-tienes un resfriado, tal parece cross-san no puede con su hijo-suspiro-yo que creí seria mi próxima presa jejejejeje

Jejejejeje-reí con la vampira-dime me puedo ir?

Bueno mi querido zero-kun no puedes irte todavía estas mal-me miro molesta-quédate aquí ok-

Ok-no sabía porque me comportaba así

+++++++++++++++++++++++en el despacho del director+++++++++++++++++++

Este atendía una llamada desde la mansión kuran

Si kaname-kun pueden venir-reía con gusto

_Se lo agradezco director yuki está feliz por esto-dijo el sangre pura _

Bueno aunque hay una familia de nobles que vienen-

_Cual es director?-pregunto desde la otra línea_

Los anami, dices que no son pura sangre pero muy famoso por su sangre-

_Si los conozco especialmente a asahi anami-respondió en un tono casi molesto_

Bueno es que mira ze…..-no pudo terminar porque la enfermera había llegado-nos vemos kaname-kun-colgó-que pasa con mi hijo yukiku-san?-mostro su lado preocupado

Bueno no tiene nada solo un resfriado-contesto-a pero es raro que se desmayara así solamente

No sabes la razón-pregunto parándose de la silla

No lo siento cross-san-sonrió-pero tratare de descubrirlo-

++++++++++++++++++++++en la enfermaría++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que me pasa-se preguntó el mismo-porque me desmaye que soñé anoche-trataba de recordar aunque sea una sola cosa y noto que al lado de él estaba la rosa azul, la agarro y miro detenidamente todavía no florecía completamente miro la ventana-el sol se está ocultado muy pronto la oscuridad cesara

Regrese mi paciente como te sientes?-

Bien yukiku-respondió ausente

Que te pasa-se acercó y coloco su mano en la cabeza del chico-no tienes fiebre

No es eso-respondió

Entonces?-

Es un secreto-respondió

Adivina hoy los kuran regresan a visitar creo?

Regresan-se sorprendió-yuki regresa-miro el piso

Tranquilo zero-kun-se acercó-todo mejorara-sonrió-ya veraz-esta se fue de la enfermería

La luna ya se hacía presente en el cielo el sol se escondió y con él la luz la oscuridad era hermosa con la luna en el centro de esta, las limosinas donde venían los kuran y su círculo se hacían presente mientras que el prefecto los veía desde la enfermería, entonces sintió como alguien lo llamaba

_Ven-susurro una voz femenina_

_Ven-susurro otra voz_

_Ven-_

_Ven-_

_Ven, zero-susurro una voz masculina y profunda_

Este salió por la ventana y va vestido con una piyama azul y una manta que cubría sus hombros se acercó más al bosque adentrándose donde estaba más oscuro

Quien me llama?-pregunto mirando a todos lado

Tu eres zero-pregunto una voz femenina muy linda, el prefecto miro atrás viendo a una chica peli azul claro con ojos blancos-eres tu?

Si soy yo-respondió mirándola-eres ciega

Si lo soy estoy buscando la academia cross me podrías decir dónde es?-tenía una sonrisa hermosa

Si claro-respondió rápidamente-vamos-de pronto sentí como si todo mi mundo se volvía negro otra vez se había desmayado

Zero estas bien-se acercó al chico tocando su cara-eres tu cierto-sonrió

Hermana…..-un chico de cabellos azules y ojos iguales con una banda negra para cubrir una-este chico-susurro-es ese niño-respondió acercándose para tocar la mejilla del peliplata-tiene fiebre-miro para el edificio-la academia cross, vamos hermana-cogió al chico cargándolo y su hermana se agarró de el para caminar

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++en la academia++++++++++++++++++++++++

Me parece bien director aceptar a otro clan-sonrió el puro sangre

Eh director y zero?-pregunto la castaña preocupada

Dime papa T-T-iso una pausa-bueno está enfermo y donde yukiku-san-sus ojos se mostraron tristes

Cuando todos los nobles sintieron la presencia de los anami y otros nobles, el kuran salió a ver que pasaba y noto que el chico mayor de los anami traía a kiryuu en brazos sus ojos empezaron una batalla de miradas hasta que el prefecto abrió sus ojos

Que paso?-se preguntó el mismo

Que paso?-se preguntó el mismo miro quien lo estaba cargando-tu quien eres-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es anami asahi-respondió-tu eres

Kiryuu zero-estaba cansado y confundido-tus ojos son azules-estaba sonrojado por la fiebre

Cross y los nobles salieron encontrándose con la ecena rara

Hijo no estabas en la enfermería?-pregunto confundido el director

Director cross, yo encontré a este chico en el bosque buscando algo-contesto el peli azul que miro a la castaña recordándola

Eto, me puedes bajar-pregunto el prefecto

Claro-

El peliplata se paró pero algo lo confundía esos ojos y cabellos

Zero-susurro la castaña-estas enfermo-se acercó pero el peli azul la detuvo

No lo toques-sorprendió a todos los nobles-mostro sus ojos rojos como la sangre

Kaname al ver esto se acercó para proteger a sus querida hermanita, pero el peliplata al ver que podría haber pelea se metió y vio al peli azul

Te conozco cierto?-pregunto-tu eres ese chico que me salvo de el lobo cierto?

Estas en lo correcto pequeño niño-toco su cabello pero este se alejó rápidamente

Tu eres el que kuran le arranco el ojo-este solo asintió con la cabeza

Por culpa de los del clan kuran mi hermano se quedó con un ojo-respondió la menor de los anami

Zero miro a los vampiros-kuran kaname y kuran yuki, como fueron capaces de hacer esto-les hablo groseramente

No les hables así a kaname-sama-grito el rubio enseguida el peli azul tenia cogida la mano del peliplata cosa que no le gusto a kaname

Que pasa?-pregunto el menor

Tienes las manos cálidas-sorprendió a todos asta a su hermana-me gusta lo cálido

Mis manos-susurro zero-no entiendo-estaba confundido

Te llamas zero cierto?-respondió sonriente-es un nombre que nunca se me olvido, el de aquel niño que casi un lobo mata

Zero cada vez más se confundía pero entonces alguien le hablo

_Es un chico que sabe lo que tiene-respondió-zero podrías ser su luz en este mar solo tu sabes ¿Por qué?_

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cayendo sobre el chico cosa que kaname se molestó más y las ventanas explotaron pero el peli azul protegió a zero de los vidrios

Estás loco pura sangre-todos miraban la que ahora si era una pelea

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Que les pareció chicos y chicas el segundo cap de esta historia**

**Bueno la verdad es que no hubo tanto conflicto pero habla **

**Ok bueno zero pues es hermoso mi personaje preferido de v.k**

**Y si no saben asahi se significa sol y luz jejejejejejeje que raro no XD…**

**Sayonada besos nos leemos pronto a para los que no sepan hoy cumplo años ****¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¤¼as**


End file.
